<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mates Indeed by foxholeshoyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319423">Mates Indeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou'>foxholeshoyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, They're Mates, background elriel, cassian and nesta are in love, every one is in love lol, so much love, the inner circle is nosy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>patiently waiting for acosf</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mates Indeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta and Cassian we’re finally back from the Illyrian mountains and none of the inner circle knew what to expect. With little to no contact from the two for months on end, they couldn’t help but be worried. Whenever Rhys or Az had tried to talk to Cassian, he had only given updates on the business side of things and only said, “we’re fine” when Nesta was asked about. And now they were both joining the family for dinner.</p>
<p>Feyre was pacing the floor, Elain was nervously playing with her dress while she sat on the couch with Azriel. Rhysand was trying to distract himself by arguing with Mor and Amren about nothing in particular. And then the door knocked. Feyre immediately stopped her pacing and went to open it.</p>
<p>Cassian and Nesta both seemed to glow with happiness as they came in the room. Nesta’s face was slightly flushed and it seemed she was trying her hardest to suppress a smile as she came in. Cassian was flushed as well and his face was split in the biggest smile.</p>
<p>“Hey assholes, long time no see,” Cassian said as he scooped up Feyre in a tight hug.</p>
<p>Everyone else gathered around to say their hellos but Feyre and Elain dragged Nesta in the kitchen to get alone time right away.</p>
<p>Rhys just grinned at Cassian, “You look happy,” he said fondly.</p>
<p>Cassian blushed, “I am, I am.”</p>
<p>Az had the ghost of a smile on his face, “We’re happy for you, brother.”</p>
<p>Cass just smiled wider and patted him on the back, “Now where’s the alcohol?” Cassian said as he plopped himself on a nearby couch.</p>
<p>Feyre, Elain, and Nesta all looked more at peace as they made their way back in the room. Feyre went straight to Rhys and Elain went straight to Azriel as they always did. Nesta paused as she looked over the room. Her eyes snagged on Cassian and the inner circle watched with rapt attention as she walked up to him and sat right next to him on the couch, their thighs touching. Cassian smiled down at Nesta adoringly and slowly stroked her cheek with a hand. Her lips parted slightly as she stared and stared back at him. Cassian just leaned down and brought his mouth to hers, kissing her softly. The room was quiet as they watched the spectacle.</p>
<p>As Nesta kissed Cassian back, she brought both hands to his cheeks. As she pulled back from the kiss she just stroked her fingers across his cheekbones as she stared at him, seemingly drinking in the sight of the male before her.</p>
<p>“We’re mates by the way,” Cassian said to the group, not taking his eyes of Nesta for a second.</p>
<p>Rhys snorted, “I’m not surprised that all three of us managed to have the same taste in women.”</p>
<p>Cass took his eyes off of Nesta and they snagged on Azriel. Az and Elain were sitting thigh to thigh, both blushing deeply, their hands intertwined between them.</p>
<p>“Nothing better than an Acheron sister, I suppose,” Cassian said with a smirk. Nesta smacked him on the arm at that and he just laughed and kissed her again. Nesta seemed to melt before Cassian, all of her icy steel turning molten when he looked at her.</p>
<p>Cassian leaned down and whispered in something in Nesta’s ear that the rest of the group couldn’t quite hear and Nesta blushed deep red at whatever he had said. She just cuddled up closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Cassian casually played with Nesta’s hair as he made conversation with the group and Nesta was stroking a hand across Cassian’s thigh over and over, seemingly unaware of the fond gesture she was making.</p>
<p>Feyre blinked away the tears as she watched her sister look at Cassian with love in her eyes, as she saw how soft and vulnerable she turned when she was with him. Mates indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>patiently waiting for acosf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>